El segundo embarazo de mi esposa
by kakashifreak512
Summary: Un hijo es una bendicion pero que pasa cuando hay un segundo embarazo? leanlo Oneshot Ferb/Vanessa


El segundo Embarazo de mi esposa

Es Un Ferbnessa,Disfrutenlo.

Comenzamos!

Ferb POV

Bueno aqui estoy,les contare lo que paso cuando mi esposa quedo embarazada por segunda vez...

Bien,ya habiamos tenido a Thom,en esa ocasion cumplio 2 a itos,Y para variar le festejamos dicho acontecimiento con una fiesta realmente fuera de lo comun,mi esposa y el disfrutaron a plenitud,pues para ellos realmente vivo,pues soy el padre de este peque o que yo y Vanessa tuvimos el privilegio de Procrear por asi decirlo.

esa fiesta realmente nos satisfizo,pues Mi hermanastro y su esposa asi como su hermana y esposo tambien se divirtieron de lo lindo,El momento de apagar las velas del pastel de Thom fue algo que me lleno de jubilo tanto a mi como a Vane nuestro peque o soplo con toda su peque a fuerza de aquel entonces y apago sus 2 velitas que habiamos prendido previamente,Supongo que el deseo que pidio y que jamas dijo,fue lo que comenzo dicha aventura para nosotros,aunque tambien tiene que ver lo que hicimos varias veces,si,eso mismo que hicimos Vane y Yo en nuestra noche de otras cosas su "Media prima" Marie jugo con el bastante tiempo asi como con su otra media prima Rufina,asi como otros ni os mas que tambien iban a esa misma guarderia que Thommy,el hijo de Ginger y Baljeet,asi como la hija de Buford y Adyson quien en ese momento ya esperaba otra ni a les explicare por que,

como un peque o breviario Buford se caso con Brigitte,ya que ambos se reencontraron por asi decirlo,ella lo perdono por lo que acontecio en el pasado y decidieron casarse, y un tiempo despues Ella dio a luz a Melissa Von Stormm que es de la edad de Ruffy,desafortunadamente a esta Francesa le detectaron cancer al poco tiempo de haber tenido a "Meli" unos 6 meses para ser exactos y a pesar de los esfuerzos por combatirlo,la metastasis hizo estragos y finalmente Brigitte partio de este mundo,a pesar de esto Nuestro amigo fornido jamas se rindio,asi que cuido el solo a Melissa,y lo ha hecho muy bien,hace unos meses atras el y Adyson se reencontraron tal y como le paso antes con la francesa que en paz descanse,y se casaron el se sincero con ella y lo acepto con todo y la hija de Brigitte pues entendia que esa peque a necesitaba una madre a pesar de todo y pues no hubo tanto problema pues Melissa se acostumbro a Adyson mas pronto que de costumbre,tanto fue el amor entre los 2 que ahora tambien ellos le escribieron a la cig e a asi que Adyson le daria una media hermana a Melissa dentro de unos meses.

bueno pero ya me sali un poco del tema original continuamos. En pocas palabras todos se divirtieron,Amanda Javier y Fred tambien estaban ahi disfrutando,en fin todos eran ni os que disfrutaban de su corta edad como en su dia tambien lo hicimos nosotros.

Cuando termino la fiesta y los presentes se retiraban nos despedimos de todos ellos con total amabilidad y calidez,Al final solo quedamos 3 matrimonios,el mio,el de Phineas y el de Candace quienes al final conversamos con total naturalidad mientras nuestros hijos seguian divirtiendose hasta que quedaron rendidos y se durmieron,Yo lleve A Thom a su cama con total naturalidad,mientras el dormia le puse su pijama y lo tape con cari o,mientras le daba un beso en su frente como su padre que soy,Mientras Vanessa se despedia de Mi hermanastro y hermanastra asi como de sus respectivos conyuges

-Bueno Vanessa fue una fiesta realmente buena,Marie y Ruffy se divirtieron mucho,y prueba de ello es que ya estan cansadas y dormidas

-lo se y lo veo,las 2 realmente tuvieron un gran dia

-bueno,ya nos vamos,Phineas ya arranco el coche y ya puso a Ruffy en su sillita,solo falta Marie que la estoy cargando yo

-Sale pues,nos vemos luego,cuidense mucho

Candace tambien se despidio de igual manera...

-Vanessa ha sido una experiencia magnifica,los ni os se divirtieron y la muestra es que ya estan cansados

-igual lo veo,Los 3 peque os se divirtieron como nunca

-Bueno te dejo Vanessa,Jeremy tambien arranco el coche y debemos llegar temprano ma ana vamos a ir a visitar a mi suegra y bueno ya sabes que a esos compromisos no hay que faltar

-no te preocupes,nos vemos despues cuidense y que lleguen con bien

-gracias,bueno hasta luego que pasen buena noche

Y eso fue todo,despues de eso nosotros tambien nos fuimos directo a dormir pues estabamos un poco cansados despues de ese largo dia,pero antes vanessa paso a ver a Thom,por lo que vi como hizo lo mismo que yo

-Buenas noches Thommy,que descanses(le da un beso en la frente)

Una vez hecho esto los 2 nos fuimos a nuestra recamara y practicamente nos cambiamos,para directamente dormir,nos dimos un beso,nos dijimos las buenas noches y descansamos directamente,abraze a Vanessa y finalmente conciliamos el sue o abrazados,quien nos hubiese visto diria que realmente somos un matrimonio feliz que vivia una fantasia como de cuento de hadas.

A la ma ana siguiente me levante,pero para mi sorpresa mi esposa ya se habia levantado,sin embargo me preocupe por que ella se sintio un poco mareada

-Ferb,no me siento muy bien que digamos,desperte con un poco de nausea

-ouch,cari o

-si Ouch,esperame tantito voy al ba o

no paso ni siquiera una milesima de segundo para que fuera directamente al ba o y pues pasara lo que tenia que pasar,mi esposa tuvo un cuadro de vomito durante poco tiempo,sin embargo no fue nada grave que lamentar,por lo que transcurrio el dia como si nada pero varias veces en el resto del dia paso lo mismo pero con menor intensidad ,por lo que cuando salimos a comer a un buen restaurante los 3 como familia me percate asi que no paso mucho tiempo cuando tambien pidio mas de la cuenta para comer

-Quisiera ordenar esto y esto(se alando varios platillos de la carta)

-cari o en verdad te vas a comer todo eso?

-pues si,ya lo pedi y bueno...

-eehhh.. esta bien

Efectivamente Vane se comio todo eso,yo tenia mis dudas por lo que ya pasada la tarde y entrando el atardecer los 2 nos preocupamos,entonces decidimos ir a la farmacia y estar seguros de que lo que le paso a ella solo fuese producto de una ligera indigestion,pero a su vez ella compro una prueba de embarazo por lo que le pregunte para que la compro

-cari o por que compraste esa prueba de embarazo?

-por que quiero saber si realmente estoy embarazada de nuevo Ferb

-bueno,no esta demas descartar todas las posibilidades

-por supuesto que si,cari o

Fuimos de nuevo a casa,ya en nuestra morada Thomas fue a su alcoba para jugar con sus cochecitos,mientras tanto mi esposa procedio a realizarse dicha prueba,al terminar me dijo con sorpresa y un poco mas due a de la situacion el resultado

-Cari o tengo una sorpresa para ti...

-Cual es Vanessa

-Que dentro de unos meses crecera la familia

-Que?

-Si asi como lo oiste Ferby,estoy embarazada cari o,puedo decir que lo hicimos muy bien

Me puse un poco rojo de la cara pero entonces pregunte...

-Entonces si era cierto estas embarazada?

-Por supuesto,si no como explicarias que se me pasaron 2 periodos,y todo lo que me paso,oh cari o me siento muy feliz,primero fue Thommy y ahora que sera?

-No lo se cari o pero esperemos que tambien este bien ese peque o o peque a que viene en camino

-digo lo mismo,bueno vamos a dormir,ma ana tengo que ir a la oficina y bueno hay que arreglar eso,despues de salir del trabajo iremos a ver al medico

-Pero por que Ferb,ya se que estoy esperando otro peque o tuyo

-pues si,pero recuerda que debemos ir al medico tu sabes bien.

-tienes razon ma ana iremos al medico

-Bueno cari o Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Ferb que descanses

-Oye ya fuiste a darle las buenas noches a Thom?

-Por supuesto cari o,se durmio un poco mas temprano que de costumbre

-bueno que descanses,hasta ma ana mi amor.

-Hasta ma ana cari o

ese lunes todo transcurrio como siempre,me levante temprano,me ba e,me arregle,tome el desayuno con mi esposa y mi peque o que aun tenia 2 a itos y despues de eso me despedi de los dos para ir directo a la oficina,el trayecto fue un poco mas largo como de costumbre por el trafico que habia sin embargo logre llegar a tiempo para cumplir con mi jornada laboral tal y como todos los dias,hubo una peque a junta pero todo salio avante sin contratiempos,para que despues como a eso de las 4:30 de la tarde concluyese mi dia,por lo que me apresure a llegar a la casa,por fortuna tambien le hable a Phineas por mi celular para que pudieran cuidar a Thom,pues ibamos a ir al medico y no teniamos con quien dejar a Thommy

-Hola Phineas,que haces

-Hola Ferb,por ahora nada,solo llegando a casa fue un dia largo y bueno isa me esta esperando

-bueno,oye Phineas queria pedirte un favor

-tu dime,que favor necesitas

-Vanessa y yo vamos a ir al medico,te queria pedir si tu e Isa podrian cuidar a Thom por esta tarde

-Por supuesto que si,traelo con nosotros,Sirve que juega un rato con Marie y Ruffy

-de acuerdo te lo traeremos en un rato

Mi esposa y yo ya estabamos listos,subi a Thommy al coche y mi esposa rapidamente se subio,partimos y dejamos a nuestro peque o con sus tios y sus primos,ahora si fuimos con el medico,la espera fue relativamente corta pues nuestro medico de cabecera no tenia muchos pacientes por atender asi que despues de 2 personas pasamos nosotros,la consulta fue algo corta,mi esposa le dijo los sintomas que sintio el dia anterior asi como el resultado de la prueba de embargo coincidi con el medico el debia confirmar todo

-Bueno se ora Fletcher,por lo que veo tendriamos que hacerle un examen de sangre para confirmarlo,queremos estar seguros de que usted si esta embarazada

-esta bien doctor,y cuando me pueden hacer el examen

-precisamente hoy mismo y ya ma ana por la tarde me comunicaria con usted o con su esposo para decirle los resultados y agendarles una cita para que se le realize un ultrasonido

-Tu que dices cari o

-Adelante,debes hacerte ese examen.

-bueno cari me lo hare

despues de eso el doctor llamo a la enfermera quien trajo lo necesario para la prueba,por decirlo asi,la parte facil para mi esposa fue picarse las venas,sin embargo la enfermera lo hizo tan bien que Vanessa solo sintio un ligero piquete,ya recolectadas las muestras de sangre de ella procedieron a llevarlas al laboratorio,mientras que a ella le fue facil que le pusieran un peque o curita,despues de eso nos marchamos un poco mas due os de la situacion,fuimos por nuestro peque o y partimos a casa,si la prueba de embarazo se confirmaba yo iba a ser el hombre mas feliz en toda la Thom tendria un hermanito o hermanita y por que no,si fuesen 2 tambien los querriamos como a Thom.

Al dia siguiente todo transcurrio normal,no fue si no hasta en la tarde que recibimos una llamada en casa

-Bueno

-si bueno,esta la se ora vanessa en casa

-si esta

-podria pasarmela por favor,es de parte del doctor

-por supuesto,(Hablandole a su esposa)cari o es el medico

-Gracias yo contesto aca,ya puedes colgar

-De acuerdo vane

-Si doctor

-Bueno,hablaba para comunicarle los resultados de la prueba que le hicimos ayer

-y bien que paso?

-bueno quiero felicitarla por que efectivamente es cierto usted esta embarazada,por el momento no sabemos si es ni o o ni a,pero por ahora ya le agende una cita para que le hagan un ultrasonido.

-gracias doctor,entonces ahora si esta mas que confirmado

-Precisamente se ora usted va a ser mama por segunda ocasion

-Bueno gracias doctor estaremos ma ana con usted

Despues de eso mi esposa llego con la buena noticia,ya era oficial Vanessa estaba embarazada de nuevo,podria decirse que hicimos "un buen trabajo" pues hariamos crecer la familia

-Cari o es verdad,estoy embarazada nuevamente

-Me alegro preciosa(la abraza y le da un beso)

-ahh ferb,no es lindo?,le daremos a Thom un hermanito o hermanita

-Por supuesto que si,lo que sea,yo tambien estoy contento

realmente esa noticia fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar,sentimos lo mismo que cuando ella tuvo a Thomas,una combinacion de alegria y cari o que nos brindo la mejor de las satisfacciones,este embarazo nos habia dado mas alegria,Mi esposa le dio la noticia a Thom quien a pesar de su corta edad la tomo con alegria tambien,podria decirse que el tambien ya queria conocer a su hermanito o hermanita

nuevamente y a la misma hora fuimos con el medico al dia siguiente,esta vez fue por lo del ultrasonido,asi que sin mas demoras pasamos a que le hicieran dicha prueba,la doctora encargada del ultrasonido que nos atendio fue muy amable,asi que sin mas preambulo comenzo la prueba y efectivamente en dicho monitor observe lo que en breve crecera y se convertira en nuestro hijo,sin embargo la doctora descubrio otro bulto mas,el cual resulto ser otro producto,asi que se confirmo mi esposa estaba embarazada pero no esperaba solo un ni o si no 2,para mi sorpresa la doctora confirmo eso,asi como el hecho de que era un ni o y una ni a

-bueno se ora,es oficial usted esta esperando 2 peque os,los 2 se encuentran realmente sanos

Mi esposa observo el monitor y al ver que en su vientre era portadora de vida,de 2 ni os solo solto una lagrima y me tomo de la mano,la lagrima no era de tristeza si no de alegria,yo tambien la tome de la mano y le di un beso en su frente

-Por dios cari o,es hermoso,son 2 peque os pedazos de alegria

-Asi es Vane,son nuestros pedacitos de alegria

-Por eso te amo precioso Peliverde

-y yo a ti Vanessa,tambien te estas dando la satisfaccion de ser padre

-por supuesto y tambien haras un excelente trabajo con ellos asi como lo haces con Thommy

-gracias cari o

La prueba fue un exito,nos llevamos las tomas que nos dio la doctora del ultrasonido a casa,los 2 realmente nos sentimos felices y contentos,al saber que nuevamente le dariamos vida a 2 personitas que en breve estarian con nosotros practicamente nos sentiamos en el cielo,por lo que los 9 meses pasaron de manera satisfactoria,yo cuidaba un poco mas a Vanessa,cada mes ibamos al medico a que le hicieran los controles y chequeos necesarios asi como tambien los examenes por ultrasonido,y es precisamente en uno de ellos que nos confirman que los 2 nenes que espera mi esposa resultaron ser gemelos,asi que ahora la duda era que a quien se parecerian mas a mi o a su mama,bueno no importa el caso es que no podia ser mejor yo seguia siendo feliz,pues ahora habria 3 peque os que llenarian de alegria la casa,asimismo fuimos a varios cursos para padres,si bien con Thomas ya habiamos hecho lo mismo esta vez seria para reforzar y reafirmar lo ya aprendido,sabemos que no hay escuela para padres pero no esta de mas aprender algo para facilitar esta labor.

Mi hermanastro y tambien mi hermanastra nos felicitaron,quien lo diria,fue un momento realmente hermoso,Que decir del Baby Shower cuando todas se divirtieron por igual,Isabella y Candace le desearon lo mejor,tanto ellas como las invitadas nos dieron un buen numero de cosas que servirian para cuidar a estos gemelitos que tendriamos

Si se or,estos 9 meses fueron los mejores,en uno de los ultrasonidos por fin lo confirmamos con mas certeza debido al tama o de los 2 productos,eran gemelos pero eran ni o y ni a

para cuando llego la hora cero tuve que estar preparado,era dia laborable y estaba en la oficina terminando un trabajo muy importante el cual alcance a dejar concretamente concluso,mientras que mi esposa habia ido con Isabella ,pero entonces recibi una llamada y era Isabella quien me dio la noticia

-Bueno

-Hola Ferb,puedes venir de inmediato

-Pues si pero ahorita estoy en la oficina

-lo que pasa es que a Vanessa ya se le rompio la fuente y ya va a dar a luz

-en serio? entonces voy para alla de inmediato

-No te preocupes,estaba con nosotros y de pronto paso,Lo bueno es que Phineas estaba con nosotros asi que por ahora vamos camino al hospital

-Bueno entonces me dirigire al hospital de inmediato

-de acuerdo entonces te esperamos alla

-Sale pues

Despues de eso le dije a mi jefe lo que habia pasado,por lo que comprendiendo la situacion y sabiendo que el tambien se estreno como padre hace 2 meses me dejo ir de inmediato

-Puedes ir Ferb,felicidades a ti y a tu esposa,te vere en mi oficina en unos dias tengo una muy buena noticia para ti

-Gracias jefe ahi estare

Sin perder mas tiempo fui de inmediato hacia el hospital,podia decirse que incluso me pase 2 semaforos en rojo pero que importa el estar con mi esposa en dicho momento era mas importante que preocuparse por una infraccion de transito,sin duda llegue y ahi estaban Phineas,Isabella(quien tenia tomada de la mano a Marie) y Candace(quien tenia de la mano a Thomas y a Rufina) quienes estaban con ella al momento que paso lo que tenia que pasar

-por dios Phineas por poco y no llego,pero diganme como esta ella

-Pues ya sabes,llego en trabajo de parto,el medico nos dijo que se adelanto una semana sin embargo creo que todo marcha bien,por ahora me dijo que te pusieras esto de inmediato

lo que me dio fue el traje esteril consistente en bata,Gorro,cubrebocas y cubrezapatos que se les da a todos los que acompa an a sus esposas en el parto

-Perfecto ya voy con ella entonces

-sale pues mucha suerte y que les vaya bien

Mi hijo se quedo con su tia y su tio y sus primas muy curioso y como ya comenzaba a hablar le dijo a su tio

-Tio que le paso a mama

-No le pasa nada malo,solo que ya van a nacer tus hermanitos

-pero mami va a estar bien?

Candace le contesto a mi hijo

-Por supuesto cari o,tu mami estara bien,cuenta con ello

Su tia le acaricio el pelo con cari o y sonrio,mas tarde ella lo llevo con Marie y Rufina para que se distrajeran un poco

El medico salio y me llevo hasta donde estaba mi esposa en la sala de parto,concretamente la tenian conectada a un suero intravenoso un par de medicinas y le habian puesto la anestesia epidural por lo que ella me dijo

-Gracias a dios que estas aqui cari o

-no hay por que agradecer es mi deber estar contigo en esto,tengo que presenciar este momento

-lo se y sabia que estarias aqui pasara lo que pasara

-Por supuesto mi amor

Efectivamente era la hora cero,mi esposa tuvo que pujar,pues las contracciones eran fuertes,gracias a la epidural mi esposa no sintio mas que el dolor de rigor pero se dificultaba un poco el parto asi que para que resultara exitoso el gineco-  
obstetra tuvo que realizarle una episotomia para facilitar las cosas

-Puje se ora puje! lo estamos logrando

Queria ver lo que pasaba sin embargo al contemplar esa escena desde dicha perspectiva estuve a punto de desmayarme,pero me pude controlar,finalmente todo resulto bien,de no ser por mi autocontrol hubiese terminado inconsciente con un chichon en la cabeza asi como tambien un recuerdo un tanto cuanto parco de dicho momento

-Enfermera puedo ver que sale la cabeza,lo logramos

en efecto ya habia nacido el primero,el llanto del ni o nos confirmo que estaba bien ahora faltaba el segundo lo cual fue de la misma manera,mas contracciones y pujos pero todo salio bien,mi esposa me tomo de la mano mientras estaba en dicha labor,debo decirles que me apreto fuerte la mano cuando llego el pujo final no me lastimo pero si me dolio un poco sin embargo habia nacido el segundo asi que el escuchar ese llanto que confirmaba que estaba bien me lleno de satisfaccion y me dejo aliviado,mi esposa habia quedado un poco mas debil pero jamas se dejo vencer,el doctor me ofrecio cortar el cordon de ambos ni os,lo hice con mucho cuidado y de inmediato nos dio la buena noticia

-Felicidades se or y se ora Fletcher son los orgullosos padres de un ni o y una ni a

-En serio,Amor quiero ver a nuestros peque os

-De acuerdo Vane

Despues de que el medico los limpio,les hizo el reconocimiento necesario,los peso y demas cosas,asi como tambien coser la episotomia que habia realizado el doctor y otras cosas que naturalmente suceden cuando una mujer da a luz se los paso a mi esposa,no podia ser mas conmovedora dicha escena,yo y mi esposa sosteniendo a nuestros hijos,los cuales realmente eran lo mejor que nos pudo pasar,la duda se disipo al saber que ambos peque os se parecian a los 2,pues el ni o tenia pelo verde,y habia sacado los ojos y nariz de Vanessa,y la ni a tambien tenia pelo verde y los ojos y nariz tambien de su mama,el tono de piel era combinado entre el mio y el de mi esposa,se los di a mi esposa con cari o y entonces la pasaron de inmediato al cuarto ya preparado para ella,

El medico les dijo...

-Pueden pasar a ver a la se ora Fletcher Doofenshmirtz

En el acto Isabella,Phineas y Candace pasaron a ver a mi esposa,yo pase junto con ellos,y pues ya saben el resto felicitaciones de parte de todos ellos,Mi hermano les regalo un oso a cada uno por asi decirlo igual al que le dio a Isa cuando tuvieron a Ruffy y despues a Marie,Los ni os tambien pasaron a verla en fin los que estuvieron con nosotros ese dia realmente se llevaron un recuerdo del dia mas hermoso en la vida de una pareja,Mi hermanastro y mi hermanastra me felicitaron y me dieron un abrazo asi mismo tambien Isabella me dio otro y de la misma manera todos pasaron a felicitar a mi esposa

finalmente todos se retiraron poco a poco,pues candace tenia que regresar a casa ya que Jeremy estaba cuidando a los 3 ni os de ellos,Y Phineas junto con Isabella y sus 2 hijas quienes tambien regresarian a su casa entonces quedamos yo,mi esposa,thommy y nuestros recien nacidos peque os

-Amor gracias

-Por que me das las gracias Vane

-por que gracias a ti nuevamente soy mama

-E Igual debo darte las gracias a ti que me das el gusto de ser padre,te quiero y siempre estare contigo pase lo que pase cari o

-Lo mismo digo Ferby

El doctor llego y nos pregunto que nombres le ibamos a poner a nuestros hijos recien nacidos,por lo que ambos decidimos los nombres para estos gemelitos peliverdes

-El ni o se llamara Alexander

-Y La ni a se llamara Sabrina

-esta bien,entonces seran,Alexander Fletcher Doofenshmirtz y Sabrina Fletcher Doofenshmirtz

Ahora nuestros hijos tenian nombre,Cuando se los presente a Thommy,realmente no paso nada,solo Alex agarro a Thom del dedo,asi como Sabrina quien hizo lo mismo,a partir de ese momento Thom seria el hermano mayor pero no por eso dejaria de ser el mas querido,es mas a los 3 los queriamos mucho por igual

Despues de que mi esposa se recupero en 2 dias,pudo regresar a casa,los peque os se quedaron 5 dias mas en los 2 estaban bajo observacion medica,,sin embargo todo paso sin contratiempos incluso los fui a ver un par de veces,y les tome fotos que despues mostre a mi esposa que aun se recuperaba y ya para ese 5to dia los trajimos a bueno es que en el transcurso del embarazo ya habiamos preparado la habitacion para ellos

ahora si teniendo 3 ni os realmente podiamos decir que eramos una familia un poco mas grande,mis padres asi como los de Vanessa tambien nos felicitaron y nos dieron un abrazo por dicho acontecimiento,y tuvieron el honor de conocer a Alex y Sabrina,Mi suegro se encari o con ellos bastante al igual que mi suegra,asi que tambien los cargaron(olvide mencionarles que Mi suegro se reconcilio con su esposa cuando nacio Thom lo cual fue una muy buena noticia para mi esposa)

-hija te felicito,ahora si tienes una familia grande

-si,lo haras bien,puedo decir que tenemos 3 hermosos nietos.

-pues gracias Pa y gracias ma y si espero hacerlo bien,Alex,Sabrina y Thomas son todo lo que tenemos y por ellos hariamos hasta lo imposible

-Yo sabia hija que ese peliverde no te fallaria

-yo tambien lo sabia mama

-ahora tienen una familia que deberan cuidar de todo corazon

entre Fotos y demas todo transcurrio tranquilamente,Sin lugar a duda,ahora si eramos una familia bastante unida,Mi hermano y mi hermana tambien nos visitaban para seguir viendo a nuestros hijos,Cuando Ruffy y Marie vieron a Alex y Sabrina al principio se sorprendieron pero como las ni as peque as que son tambien se encari aron con ellos

Unos dias despues vi a mi jefe quien me dio una de las mejores noticias que me endulzarian mas la vida

-Pasa Ferb,tengo algo muy importante que decirte

-en que puedo servirle se or?

-Bueno Ferb tengo una excelente noticia para ti, en vista de tu desempe o satisfactoriamente eficiente y una hoja de servicios impecable,hemos decidido promoverte a supervisor de area,asi como tambien un aumento en tu sueldo que se aplicara de manera permanente,felicidades te lo has ganado.

me sorprendi e incluso me quede un poco atonito pero pude hablar a pesar de todo

-Vaya No se que decir se or

-No me lo agradezcas a mi,si no a tu inteligencia y listez,te lo mereces por ser uno de los empleados mas eficientes que ha tenido el privilegio de trabajar para esta gracias a ti obtuvimos un primer lugar en eficiencia asi como tambien en ahorro energetico y baja huella ambiental,por lo cual tambien nosotros tenemos que agradecer el privilegio de tener a un empleado como tu

-Pues se or el compromiso seguira siendo el mismo lo tendre siempre en cuenta

-bueno por ahora regresa a trabajar,ma ana te instalaremos en tu nueva oficina,que lo disfrutes Fletcher

-Gracias se or

-no hay de que,te lo digo nuevamente te lo ganaste

Regrese a mi espacio de trabajo,y llame a mi esposa para darle la buena nueva,lo tomo realmente con mucha alegria,a partir de ese momento nuestras vidas serian mejores de lo que ya eran.

No hay duda Yo y Vanessa nacimos el uno para el otro,ambos nos dimos suerte y todo esto rindio sus frutos,asi como 3 hermosos hijos que la vida nos dio con mucho cari o,y que por ellos siempre dariamos el 1000%

a partir de ese dia comprendi que todos los hombres vivimos para nuestra familia,que nosotros los padres somos los pilares mas importantes del desarrollo de los peque os seres humanos que apenas comienzan su andanza por la vida.

Fin. 


End file.
